Sleeping with the boss
by kate7711
Summary: Bella starts her new job and meets her new boss, Edward Cullen. Sparks fly and Bella cannot deny her new charming boss of anything! Rated M for LEMONS, BxE. no longer a one shot! very matured themes and lemons almost every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping with the boss.**

* * *

Summary: Bella starts her new job and meets her new boss, Edward Cullen. Sparks fly and Bella cannot deny her new charming boss of anything! LEMONS, **BxE.**

* * *

"Are you coming?" the women asked me asked me as I lingered at the door. I wrenched my eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of me and looked at her. I meant to say yes but I asked something else instead.

"Who is he?"

She smiled and looked in the direction that my eyes yet again now followed. "That would be your new boss, Mr Cullen" she answered and then grabbed my arm and led me towards him. Today was my first day of work and I was now being given a tour of my new work place, which just happened to be the most well known enterprises in the world, Cullen enterprises.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a panicked tone.

"Introducing you to your new boss" she said simply and just at that moment he turned around and his eyes locked with mine, he smiled a crooked smile and I returned a small smile. I was now standing in front of my new boss. He had a muscular body, not too buff but absolutely perfect. His skin was pale, but it suited him and his facial features were angular and perfect. He had a head of messy bronze hair and I resisted the urge to run my fingers through it.

"Mr Cullen this is one of your newest employees, Isabella Swan" she said and waved her hand towards me like the women on TV do when they are presenting a prize.

"Hello Miss Swan" he said still wearing that dazzling smile.

"Hello Mr Cullen" I said returning a smile.

"You can call me Edward" he said with a light chuckle, he was mesmerizing.

"In that case you can call me Bella." Oh crap I didn't mean for that to sound seductive, only I could say a simple sentence and stuff it up and now my new gorgeous boss was going to think i'm trying to seduce him. I felt the blush stain my cheeks and I watched as Edwards beautiful forest green eyes widen and slightly darken.

"Well Bella I look forward to working with you" he said adding a little cough at the end to hide the fact that his voice broke. I gave him a small smile and assured him that I looked forward to working with him to, but I managed to say it without sounding seductive. Thank god.

I walked off and I could feel him staring at me. Could I have made an even more idiot of my self? Yes, yes I could, I thought as I stumbled and fell to the floor taking someone with me and their coffee. I yelped when I felt the boiled coffee against my skin.

I was faintly aware of someone apologising but at that moment I was to stunned at the fact that I had made an even more fool out of myself.

"Bella? Bella are you ok" I turned to see that it was Mr Cullen talking to me and I gave him a small smile and he held out his hand to help me up, I took his hand, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of electricity flowing through me and when I stood I noticed the large coffee stain that took up the majority of the front of my shirt.

I groaned as I took in the sight of my new ruined top.

"Maybe we should get you cleaned up" I looked up at Edward when he said this and he smiled at me.

"I keep an extra shirt in my office in case of emergencies, your welcome to use that if you want but if your not comfortable with it that's ok" he added and I smiled at him.

"Thankyou, I guess anything is better than this" I referred to my ruined shirt and he nodded.

He led the way to his office and he opened the door for me to enter first. His office was huge and beautiful, I walked to the centre of the room and I turned to find him looking at me. He smiled and walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a dark blue long sleeve button up top.

"Its going to be way too big" he said as I walked over to his desk. I said a quick thankyou as he gave me the top.

"Where should I get changed?" I asked him and he smiled.

"The bathroom is just through that door" he pointed towards the door and I smiled and walked towards it.

The shirt was way too big but I rolled up the sleeves so they were up to my elbows. I was adjusting the hem of the shirt as I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Edward watching me when I looked up and he smiled.

"That colour suits you" he said with a wide smile and I blushed. He was sitting on the edge of his desk and I was standing awkwardly one metre in front of him.

"Thankyou" I replied.

"Well I should probably get to work, I have already made a fool out of myself on my first day so I don't want to stuff up any more" I said and he laughed.

"I'm sure you will do just fine Bella" he assured me and I smiled at him and said goodbye as I walked out his office door.

The rest of the day was spent setting up my new office and getting updated on the company and what I had to do. I got caught up on my work because when I looked up to check the time it was eight o'clock.

I closed down my computer and picked up my bag. The floor was empty, I made my way to Edwards office to drop off the files I had been working on.

I didn't expect him to still be here but I thought I should knock just in case.

"Come in" I was surprised that he was still here, he should be home already, then again so should I.

I walked in and smiled when Edward looked up and gave me a dazzling smile.

"Bella, what are you still doing here?" he asked me with a smile still on his face.

"I guess I just lost track of time" I told him as I walked over to his desk.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him and he let out a long sigh.

"I have some work to finish off that is expected to be handed in tomorrow" he told me and I gave him a sad smile.

"Well I hope these help" I said as I handed him the files I had just finished working on.

Edward smiled at me "thankyou Bella" he said and I smiled back at him.

I looked over at his desk and noticed the pile of work that was there.

"Do you expect to get that all finished tonight?" I asked him and he gave me a small smile and looked over to his desk.

"I don't expect to but some how it has to be finished" he told me and I set my bag down on his desk and looked back at him.

"Well lets get started then" I told him.

"Bella I don't expect you to help me, I can do it on my own" he argued and I shook my head.

"You know it would be in your best interest to just accept my help and besides you said yourself that you needed it finished" I told him. He smiled at me.

"Seriously Bella, its getting late you should go home"

"I will go home once we have finished all this" I waved my hand at the stack of files and he let out a sigh.

"Thankyou" he replied simply and I smiled at him.

It was fun working with Edward, of course the work was hard but we talked and joked the entire time. When we were both starting to get hungry we ordered Chinese and ate while we worked.

"Favourite movie?" I asked him, we were just asking and answering random questions now.

"Hmm, too many to choose from" he answered, "and yours?" he asked me.

I smiled and answered "hmm I don't know" it sounded like a question and laughed at me.

"Favourite book" he asked me.

"Easy, Wuthering Heights" I answered and he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said waving his hand in defence I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Ok" he said "first boyfriend?" he asked.

"His name was Jake, he was my best friend and I was seventeen" I answered and I could feel a small blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Yours?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Her name was Tanya and she was a family friend and I was also seventeen" he answered and for some strange reason I envied Tanya.

The questions went on and on and I learnt a lot about Edward and I guess he learnt a lot about me to.

It was one o'clock in the morning when I looked up at the clock and I gasped at how fast time went with Edward. Edward looked over at the clock when he heard me gasp and he was also surprised at the time.

"You can go home Bella I can finish up on my own" he told me but he looked almost sad.

"No I told you before i'm not going home until all this" I waved my hand at the remaining files " is finished" I told him and he smiled at me.

We talked some more as we worked through the files and my cheeks were starting to hurt from laughing and smiling too much. We were both on the floor with the files spread out around us. I was laying on my stomach searching through files while Edward was sitting with one of his legs stretched out and the other one arched so he could rest his elbow against it while he looked through a document.

My eye lids began to droop and I let out a small yawn. I rested my head against the file I was searching through, I didn't mean to fall asleep but I guess I did.

"Bella" I heard someone whisper in my ear and then I felt myself leave the floor. I snapped my eyes open to see Edward carrying me bridal style and he was lowering me on the couch in his office.

He smiled when I looked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked him and it was barely even a whisper.

"3 am" he answered and I yawned.

"Did we finish?" I asked sleepily. He chuckled softly.

"Yes Bella we finished, your free to go home now" he told me.

"So are you" I yawned and he laughed. I got up off the couch with the help of Edward. I smiled at him and my eyelids felt heavy.

"Good night" I said as I made my way over to the door.

"Bella" Edward called, I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sleep in tomorrow or today, don't come in till eleven ok?" he told me and I let out a small laugh.

"Thank you Edward" I said as I reached for the door handle.

"Goodnight Bella" I heard him say as I walked out of the office.

It was stupid to drive home when I was so tried but I was eager to get to bed and I wasn't going to wait for a taxi.

When I finally reached my apartment I collapsed on my bed not even bothering to change and went to sleep. What a hell of a first day.

**

* * *

**

I woke up at ten o'clock and dragged myself out of bed.

I had an hour to get ready and I decided that I was going to look great today. I had an array of different business outfits, some more sexier than others, I decided I would go with sexy. It wasn't a slutty sexy, it was appropriate, it just showed more curves. I wore a fitted high waisted pencil skirt that ended above the knee and a dark blue blouse that tucked into my skirt. It didn't escape my mind that the colour of the blouse was the same colour that Edward complimented me on.

I don't know what prompted me to suddenly take an interest in my appearance but I had to say that I kind of looked good. Actually that was a lie, I knew exactly why I took an interest in my appearance and it had to do with a god like man that was my boss.

Just thinking about him made me want to swoon.

I got Edwards shirt out of the washing machine, as much as I wanted to keep the shirt that he let me borrow I knew that it would be inappropriate. I put it in the dryer and when it was ready I ironed it and put it on a coat hanged and put a protective plastic sleeve over it.

By ten thirty I was out of my apartment with a take away coffee in one hand and Edwards shirt in the other, I was very paranoid that I would crease it.

I got to the office ten minutes early and I made my way over to Edwards office. I knocked but there was no answer. I let myself into the office and made my way over to his desk. I picked up the pack of sticky notes and started to write on it.

_Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt!_

_Bella._

I pulled the sticky note off the pad and stuck it to the plastic sleeve that contained Edwards shirt. I hung the shirt on the handle of his office door and then made my way to my own office.

I was about half an hour into my work when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered.

I looked up from my work to see Edward walking into my office, I smiled at him and he returned a dazzling smile.

"Good morning" he said cheerfully with the smile still on his face.

"Good morning" I replied.

"I wanted to thank you again for helping me out last night, I would probably still be stuck in my office now if I hadn't had your help" he told me and I smiled at him.

"That's fine Edward, i'm glad I could be of service" I told him truthfully and his smile seemed to have brightened.

"Did you end up getting home alright last night or this morning?" he asked me.

"Ugh, i'm surprised I didn't fall asleep behind the wheel but other than that I seemed to have got home alright. What about you?" I asked and he chuckled lightly.

"If I tell you will you promise not to get mad?" he asked and I was confused.

"That depends" I answered uncertainly.

"On what?" he asked back.

"On what you did that makes you ask me to promise to not be mad at you" I answered and he laughed.

"I didn't end up getting home last night-"

"Edward!" I interrupted him and he smiled a sheepish smile.

"You told me that we had finished all the work" it wasn't quite a shout but it was a little louder than my normal voice.

"You were so tired and you already helped so much, like I said I would still be working now if it wasn't for you, so I decided to send you home" he told me.

"That's no excuse, I wasn't that tired" I defended myself.

He chuckled lightly "Bella you fell asleep using a file as a pillow" he argued back and I huffed in irritation and he laughed again.

He walked over to me and I could now smell him and I thought I would faint. He smelled so intoxicating, so sweet it should be a crime.

"Bella" he breathed out and I looked up at him.

"Let me make it up to you" he said with a faint smile on his lips "I will take you out for dinner tonight" to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"A-are you sure?" I stuttered, I hated it how my coherency abandoned me at moments where I truly needed it.

His smile grew and I was lost at the sight of him.

"I'm positive, of course only if you want to." is he crazy? Did he actually think that I would deny him? Would I deny him? That was a stupid question even to ask myself, there is no way in the whole world where I would ever deny Edward.

"Of corse I want to" I exclaimed probably to enthusiastically.

"Great" he smiled and I found myself smiling in response.

"What time do you finish tonight?" he asked me.

"Well seeming that I didn't come in till late I guess that is up to you" I said and he smile wider.

"And seeming that you stayed late helping me finish my work you can leave early as well" he told me and I was about to argue when he cut me off "so you can finish at four today and I will pick you up at seven for dinner." I was about to attempt to argue again but Edward cut me off again.

"And don't even try to argue Miss Swan, you will be finishing at four and that is final." he told me and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face.

"Shouldn't you be encouraging your employees to work their best hence staying at work for as long as possible Mr Cullen?" I asked him with the raise of an eyebrow.

He chuckled softly.

"Shouldn't an employee feel grateful when her boss asks her to leave early?" he asked mimicking my movement of raising an eyebrow.

"Except your not asking, your telling" I countered.

"Is there a difference?" he countered back.

"A very big one" I replied and he chuckled.

"Four o'clock Miss Swan" he said as he exited the room.

"Said you" I called back. I will be damned if he can get me to leave at four!

I dove right back into work once I recovered from the shock that Edward had asked me to go to dinner with him, I wasn't going to go as far as to say that he asked me on a date because that certainly wasn't the case, he was simply making it up to me for helping him out last night.

The grumble of my stomach interrupted my working and I looked up at the clock. It was one thirty, no wonder why I was hungry. I marked the file I was currently working and picked up my bag from my desk and headed out of my office.

I locked my office door and made my way towards the elevators. There were a few other people in the elevator but no one I recognised so I just stood in silence as the elevator continued to move downwards.

I picked a deli that was not far away from my workplace and sat in the corner as I ate my sandwich. I was pretty sure I had a goofy smile on my face because of my dinner arrangements with Edward but I didn't care.

He was truly amazing, he is so kind and gentle, he is such a gentleman and really cares about his work and his employees.

I wonder if he invites all new employees out for dinner, or maybe i'm special? I would love to be special but i'm sure it's a common thing for him to do.

Another thing I absolutely love about Edward Cullen is that he hasn't got a single scandal to his name. Men or women in such a position as him seem to use their power which usually turns into a scandalous event but in Edwards case he is truly unique.

I made my way back to work in some sort of a daze.

I was remembering the first time he touched me, it was a simple touch, just helping me up after I had a typical Bella moment but the feeling was amazing.

Electricity, but yet so much more, I wanted to feel it all over my body, I wanted him all over my body. I wanted his hands creating that wonderful electricity as he caressed me in places that would make me moan.

I shook my head at the thoughts I was now having about my boss. Like he would ever want to do that to me anyway, no matter how much I wish he did.

I entered through the revolving doors and made my way to the elevator, again no one I knew so I remained silent.

When the doors slid open at my stop I was greeting with the wonderful sight of Edward Cullen.

He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.

"Have you already been to lunch?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Yes I have" I answered him and his frown deepened.

"That's too bad, I was hoping you would join me" he said and I frowned at this, oh god why did I have to have lunch?

He smiled.

"Next time" he promised and I smiled at him.

"Besides, you are taking me out for dinner tonight" I said reassuringly and he smiled at me.

"And I cant wait" he told me.

I heard the elevator doors start to close behind me.

"You better hop on" I told him stepping to the side so he could get on.

He stepped in the elevator and I caught one last glimpse of his smile before the doors shut.

I made my way back to my office and slumped down into my chair.

I wanted Edward Cullen so bad!

I shook off all my desires towards Edward and got stuck back into my work.

I like my new job, it wasn't often that you find a job you enjoy but i'm pretty sure Edward is a contributing factor.

I was pulled out of my work mode as I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said and quickly looked up at the clock. 4.30, hmm I wonder if Mr Cullen will punish me. Don't think like that, I scolded myself.

The door opened and speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"I thought I told you four o'clock Miss Swan" he said as he walked over to my desk.

I stood up so I was standing in front of him with only a desk between us.

I smirked at him.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to get me out of here" I answered slyly.

"You do know that i'm your boss right?" he said as he walked around the desk.

I didn't answer him. He continued to walk around the desk slowly so he was now standing in front of me. He was reasonably tall and god was he handsome!

"I could fire you if you disobey me" he breathed out.

"You wouldn't" I answered back and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What makes you think that?" he asked and I smirked at him.

"Because then I wouldn't let you take me out tonight" I answered back, it was supposed to be a threat but i'm sure it was useless if he didn't like me, and after all, how could he like me?

He let out a sigh "Hmm, you do have a point" he replied and I was beyond ecstatic, he wanted to take me out.

He stepped closer to me so that our bodies were only an inch apart.

"Besides, there's another point" he whispered in my ear and I shuddered as I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"And what is that?" I breathed out, I felt him smile against my ear.

"I couldn't stand being away from you" he whispered in my ear and I gasped. Did he really just say that?!

He pulled away to look me in the eyes.

"Every since I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes away from you, the first time I touched you.." he raised a hand to my cheek and caressed it lightly, the spark was undeniable. " it was amazing, I cant explain it but I never wanted to let go, I wanted to touch you more." he told me and his eyes were smouldering.

"Your reading my mind" I whispered and he chuckled at me.

He brought his face to mine and I could feel his lips about to kiss me but instead he whispered something to me.

"Am I aloud to kiss you Miss Swan?" I moaned slightly when I felt his breath against my lips, he smelt wonderful.

"Your aloud to do what ever you want Mr Cullen" I breathed out and with that his lips crashed into mine.

I brought my arms up to lock them around his neck and I felt Edwards hands go to my waist to pull me closer to him.

His lips were so soft and so smooth as they moved against my own. I slid my tongue from my mouth to brush it against his bottom lip, hmm so, so smooth.

He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue in. I heard and felt Edward moaned as he twirled his tongue with mine. The sensations running through me were sensational and I wanted more.

I wanted to be closer to him, I needed to be closer with him. I swang my legs up and wrapped them around Edwards waist. I moaned as I felt Edwards hardness against my core.

I arched my back and grounded against Edwards hardness, he groaned and kissed me harder.

He started to walk but I don't know where to but then I felt the wall against my back. Edward pressed me against the wall and he broke away for air. I gasped for air and leaned my head back and Edward took advantage of this by attacking my neck with kisses.

I pulled my arms from around his neck and trailed my hands down his chest. I hurriedly started to undo the buttons on his shirt as Edward moaned and continued kissing my neck.

I got about three buttons undone when Edward grabbed my hands and pulled them back so he could hold them above my head. I was confused, didn't he want this?

He leaned forward to whisper something in my ear.

"If you continue doing that then I wont be able to stop" he said in a husky voice that made me moan.

"Why stop?" I said in an equally husky voice.

Edward groaned and his lips crashed back into mine.

I tangled my hands in his hair when he released his hold on my hands. His hands went to the back of my thighs to keep me supported. He started to stumble backwards and he turned around and sat me on the desk. I leaned back so that he was hovering over me.

Edwards lips left mine and started to trail downwards.

I moaned as he reached the buttons of my top and he quickly undid them, completely revealing my lacy midnight blue bra.

Edward pulled back to get a better looked at me and I swear I heard him growl.

He brought his face back to mine.

"Your so gorgeous" he whispered against my lips before he kissed me again. This kiss was different, not worse or better but more emotional. I could still feel the lust in it but the kiss was more passionate and soft.

I brought my hands down to finish unbuttoning his shirt. When I had finished he shrugged it off and it fell to the ground.

I trailed my hands down his bare chest watching them as he shivered under my touch. I looked back into his eyes and gasped at how much they were smouldering.

"Your so gorgeous" I repeated his words from early, I expected a laugh or a smile but instead he moaned and threw his head back.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me Isabella?" he almost growled out.

"Tell me" I whispered and his head snapped back to look at me.

"You make me want to touch in ways that shouldn't be aloud, you make me want to kiss you until I can no longer breath. I don't know what you have done to me Bella, I have only know you for barely a couple of days but I cant get you off my mind." he said in a strained voice.

I moaned and squeezed my eyes shut, he had no idea what his words were doing to me.

"Bella?" I think he wanted a response to his statement but I just wanted him to touch me like he said and kiss me until I could no longer breath, I wanted more, I wanted him.

I opened my eyes and I could feel the fire in them.

"Touch me" I whispered "Kiss me" I said a little louder.

He growled as he quickly leaned down to take my lips with his. I felt his hands slide up my stomach and caress my breasts, I arched my back eager for more and he squeezed which caused me to moan.

His lips left my lips as his hands left my breasts to go to my back, where he quickly unclasped my bra and threw it across the room. He slightly pulled back to look at me but then he brought his lips down to my chest.

"Edward" I breathed out as he kissed my breasts and lightly sucked on my hard nipples. He kissed my breasts harder and sucked more fiercely, I loved it.

"Oh god, Edward" I moaned out.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him.

I brought my hands down to the front of his pants and started to unbuckle his belt as he kept caressing and kissing my breasts.

Once the belt was unbuckled I unbuttoned his pants and I had the zipper halfway down before his hands stopped me. He looked up into my shocked eyes.

"You can't possibly want this" he whispered out. "You hardly know me" he added.

"I want this more than you can imagine and I want to know you, I want you but I won't push you if you don't want this." I told him and he kissed me, it wasn't the soft kiss like before but the fierce and lustful kiss that I loved just the same.

"I want this, probably even more so than you and I want to know you, I want you" he told me and I moaned at the thought of him taking me becoming a reality.

"I'm all yours" I whispered and he growled as he ripped of my skirt and underwear at the same time. I made quick work of his pants, I pulled them down along with his boxers and gasped at the sight of him.

To say he was huge was a severe understatement!

I unconsciously reached out to run my fingertips along his length and Edward hissed in pleasure. He grabbed my hand that was stroking him and made me grasp him tighter. He groaned when I complied.

I stroked him harder and Edward brought his head down to nuzzle my neck. My hand was between our bodies still stroking while my other hand was holding on to Edwards shoulder. Edward had his hands on either side of my head, holding himself up so that I could reach between us.

"Bella" he moaned out and I whimpered in response.

"Oh god I need you now" he moaned out reaching down to take my hand from him and took my other hand. He locked my hands in his and rested them above my head.

He kissed me hard as he plunged into me. I arched my back and groaned as his length filled me.

He paused, allowing me to adjust to his above average size. I started to rock my hips when I was well adjusted to let him know he could move and he didn't waste anytime.

He pulled out of me until only the tip was inside of me and then plunged back in. The feeling was incredible. My legs wrapped around his waist, in an attempt to bring him closer to me.

"God Bella" he breathed out as he pulled out and thrust back into me again. My legs around his waist caused him to hit a spot deeper within me and I screamed out in ecstasy.

He hit the spot again and again, each time my screams becoming louder and louder. He brought his mouth to mine to muffle my screams and his loud moans.

I didn't want anyone interrupting us, no I couldn't stand the thought of stopping.

The vibrations from our moans was adding to the coil that is forming in my lower stomach. Each thrust, each moan, each scream, each kiss making the coil tighter and tighter.

He moaned loudly into my mouth as his last thrust brought him to his release and he spilled out his seed inside of me. The coil in my stomach snapped and my vision flashed. I screamed in pleasure as I reached my climax.

I had been with other men before just as i'm sure that Edward has been with other women, but nothing could compare to that.

Our breathing was heavy as Edward intertwined his fingers with mine where he was still holding them above my head.

He slightly pulled back to look into my eyes.

"That's was…" I didn't know how to finish, how can you describe utter perfection?

"Beyond perfect" he answered for me and I smiled at him.

He pulled out of me and got off of me to lay beside me.

I looked at the clock and laughed, so much for getting me out of here at four!

Edward looked at me with a smile and a confused look.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"I told you that you couldn't get me out of here at four" I told him with a giggle. He looked up to the clock and smiled.

"Working late again" he said with a laugh. I got up to straddle his waist and rested my hands on his chest.

"I don't mind" I said as I leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was getting pretty heated and I pulled away. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Sorry, but I got to go home and get ready, I have a date with my boss tonight." I joked and he let out a loud laugh.

"What a lucky boss!" he said and I smiled at him. I leaned down to give him a soft kiss.

"No, lucky me" I whispered against his lips and got off of him.

Edward and I both snuck glances at each other as we were getting dressed and we smiled at each other when we caught one another.

I was fully dressed but I was missing my panties. I looked around the room while I was buttoning up my shirt.

"Looking for something?" I heard Edward asked and I turned around to see him smirking while my panties dangled off one of his fingers.

"Thankyou" I said as I reached for them but Edward pulled them away.

I watched in surprised as he put them in his pocket.

"I think I will keep these till tonight" he told me with the smirk still present.

I will definitely be taking something of his tonight.

"Then I cant wait for tonight" I said in his ear then grabbed my bag off the ground where it had been pushed off of my desk from our latest, uh um meeting? I walked out the door, slightly waving my hips seductively. I looked over my shoulder as I was leaving my office to see Edward staring at me.

"See you tonight Mr Cullen" I said and walked out the office, I heard Edwards soft chuckle as I made my way towards the elevator.

I cant wait till tonight!

* * *

**My first lemon, so obviously I value your opinion whether it good or bad.**

**Please review!!**

**If by popular demand I might turn this into a story.**


	2. win a date with edward cullen

Hey guys, i'm glad you all (the few of you that there is) enjoyed my first one shot. Those of you that reviewed suggested I turn this into a story and with much thought I have decided to give it a go.

But i'm warning you now, time is very rare for me these days and what time I have is spent working, or at school or doing homework or tying to update my other stories.

So please keep an eye out for a new chapter, but the story will most probably be short but I assure you that it will be filled with lemons!

But for now while your waiting for an update, please check out my other stories.

I just posted a new story that was going to be a one shot for a contest but it got too long so I broke it up into chapters to make another story, the whole thing is written so you shouldn't have to wait long for updates.

Heres the summary:

**WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN! Every girls dream and one dream comes true for Isabella Swan when she wins a contest to have a date with hollywoods most famous actor, Edward Cullen. Will there be love? AH/ LEMONS BxE!!**

**Please check it out and read my other stories!**

**Thanks. Love kate7711.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: YEP LAST TIME I CHECKED I STILL WASN'T STEPHANIE MEYER AND I STILL OWNED NOTHING, ESPECIALLY TWILIGHT!**

* * *

I had a smile on my face the whole way home, the reason why is pretty obvious.

The first thing on my agenda is to obviously have a shower, not that I minded the smell of Edward all over me, actually I quite loved it, but if things go my way tonight I will be able to reinstate that smell.

Shivers ran down my spine at the thought of Edwards hands touching me and making me moan like this afternoon. I let the water scold my body trying to push away such thoughts, now was not the time to get distracted, not when Edward was picking me up in just over an hour.

I wrapped the towel tight around my body after I stepped out of the shower and cleared the fog on the mirror. I was prepared to see the usually boring dull Bella but somehow I was surprised. My cheeks had colour, not blush but a natural glowing colour, my eyes were wide with excitement and my lips were slightly larger than normal, although that last one wasn't a surprise at all, it was expected.

All this seemed to come from one person, yet it was hardly fair that he be ranked upon such a normal category as person. I think of him as a god or some sort of miracle, yes i'm dramatic I know, but if it had been you in that office, under that body, kissing those lips, and touching him, you would rank him in the same category.

I have no idea where Edward was going to take me but a decided a simple black dress would suffice.

Normally I didn't wear high heels but I was going to for Edward. I matched my dress with silver accessories and the high heel silver shoes, I think it was first time I wore them since trying them on in the store.

I curled my hair and let it fall down my back. Not bad, if I do say so myself. I passed on makeup completely, I just wasn't a makeup kind of girl.

I was giving myself the once over when I heard a knock at my door. It was then when I realised that I hadn't actually given Edward my address, but then again he is the boss so he could easily find that information in my file.

I looked at the clock, Edward still had an hour until he was scheduled to arrive. I walked to the door and opened it, eager to see who was here and much to my surprise and pleasure, it was Edward.

"Your early" I breathed out when I took in the sight of him. He was wearing black dress pants with black shoes and a light blue dress shirt, he wasn't overly dressy because he had skipped the tie and had the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

He stepped forward so he was closer to me and smiled.

"I couldn't stay away" he breathed out as he looked at me.

"You look gorgeous" he told me and I smiled at him as the blush over took my cheeks.

"As do you" I whispered. Was it strange for me to be nervous after the afternoon we had spent together?

He gave me a dazzling smile and stepped even closer.

"Besides, I have another reason for coming early" he whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

"And what reason might that be?" I gasped out and he chuckled softly in my ear.

"This" he said and took my face in his hands and kissed me roughly but passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. His lips moved perfectly against mine and his tongue, that had found its way to my mouth tasted so sweet against my own.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine and tried to catch his breath just like I was.

"I'm glad you came early" I whispered out with a smile on my lips.

He laughed a breathless sexy laugh and smiled at me.

"So am I" he replied and I giggled softly.

When we both regained our breath he took my hand in his and smiled.

"Shall we?" he asked in a charming voice that seemed to belong to a whole other era.

"We shall" I answered back trying to adopted his formal tone but failing miserably and giggled at my pathetic attempt.

He let out a light laugh and closed the door behind us as we exited my apartment.

As he led me to the elevator at the end of the hall my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he turned to smile at me.

"I believe we are going to dinner" he answered back simply and I rolled my eyes.

We stopped walking to wait for the elevator to come to my floor.

"Yes, but where exactly is this dinner being held" again I tried to adopt his formal tone and surprisingly it didn't sound as forced this time.

He smiled at me and looked at the elevator as the doors slid open. He took my hand and led me inside and the doors slid closed. He turned towards me again to continue our conversation.

"Are you opposed to Italian?" he asked me cautiously and I smiled at him.

"Not at all" the smile on my face was of Olympic size and Edward laughed at my eagerness.

The rest of the elevator was in silence as I smiled at the fact that I was going to dinner with the most amazing man in the world.

As we exited my apartment building I looked around for our form of transport. Edward led us to a nice silver Volvo and held the door open for me as I got in.

I watched through the window the streets pass by as Edward took me to the place where we would dine.

The restaurant he pulled up in front of was neither too formal or too casual. Perfect.

I looked over to Edward and smiled which he returned.

He got out of the car and I was in the process of opening the door when Edward opened it for me. I was wondering if it was because he thought I was incapable of such a trivial act or if such chivalry really did exist in this century. I prefer the latter.

I took his hand which he held out for me to help me out of the car and again I felt that undeniable spark flow between our joining hands.

Edward had already made reservations so we didn't need to wait around for a table. The restaurant was brilliant but I hated the way the waitresses looked at him.

Edward pulled the chair out for me and smiled at him as I took my seat. He sat across from me and had that perfect crooked smile on his face.

"So Bella, I want to know more about you." he said in a tone that reminded me of business.

"What would you like to know Mr Cullen?" I asked, in what I hoped was a seductive voice and he smirked at me.

He leaned forward and looked straight into my eyes.

"Everything" he whispered and my heart gave a not so gentle squeeze.

I leaned in and took a deep breath.

"My full name is Isabella Marie swan, I graduated with a degree in English and business and I moved here about two years ago." I said lamely.

"Bella, I could have found that out by reading your profile at work. I want to know what makes you laugh and smile and the things that only the people close to you would know" ok I think i'm about to go into cardiac arrest, this guy is seriously too perfect.

"Ok well….. I love the stars, and when I look into rock pools I can get lost for hours. I love my mother and father and my best friend Jacob can make me smile no matter what, I think that's what I miss the most about home." I trailed off as I went back in time when I was still living in Forks and when I would spend the weekends in the reservation with Jacob and how no matter what he would make me laugh, especially after Mike, I should stop there.

"Tell me more about your friend" Edward said, he seemed really engrossed in what I was saying so I decided to keep talking.

"He's amazing. He has a brilliant smile and despite the fact that he is two years younger than me, he is huge! He is so much fun to be around but he's also there when you need him the most." I was starting to get sad. I never talked about Jacob and it made me miss him so much more.

"Should I be worried about competition?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, maybe a couple of years ago but he's married now and expecting a child." I told him. I didn't get to make it to his wedding, which upset me greatly but I had exams that day and I couldn't just skip, no matter how much I wanted to be there.

"Good, because I don't like to share" Edward told me shamelessly and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why? Would you be jealous?" I asked him and his face became serious.

"Very" he told me simply and I smiled at him.

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't double date." I told him and Edward nodded.

I was curious now.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked, looking up from his menu.

"Double date" I clarified.

He smirked. "Why? Would you be jealous?" he asked.

I blushed and picked up my menu.

"Very" I answered and I could tell he was smiling and I wasn't even looking at him.

We placed our orders and the waitress served our drinks and I was sipping at my drink when it occurred to me that he didn't answer my question.

"Edward?" I asked.

"mm?" he seemed to be in some sort of daze, like he was thinking about something important but he was looking straight at me.

"You didn't answer my question" I told him and he chuckled.

"Well?" I prompted when he didn't answer again and I was starting to get a bit nervous, I mean there was nothing going on between us, well not officially, but it would make me feel better if he wasn't seeing some girl on the side.

"No" he answered.

"No, is that it? Just… no?" I asked, wasn't he going to elaborate?

He chuckled.

"Just no" he said and I nodded my head slowly and looked down at the table just as the waitress sat down my plate of mushroom ravioli.

"Bella, you are all that I could want in a woman and more, why would I want anything else? You shouldn't have to ask that question" he said after a while. I looked up at him to see him looking at me intently.

"Well can you blame me? I mean your everything that any woman would want in a man, I was just being cautious." I told him and he laughed.

"You don't have to worry about that Bella, me on the other had should be worried about you." he said and I looked up from my meal in shock.

"Why? Do you think that I sleep around?" I asked in a shocked voice.

Edwards eyes were wide as he answered me.

"God no Bella, I just mean that your everything that a man wants in a woman and that you could have anyone you want, so why settle for me?" he said in a rush.

"Why not settle for you? Your perfect and handsome and charming and witty and really smart, with a great smile and amazing." I said mostly to myself and I blushed when I realised that Edward had heard everything I had just said but amazingly he wasn't disgusted but he was actually smiling his crooked smile.

I looked down at the table and blushed more when he just kept looking at me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through me but I couldn't meet his gaze.

I heard him clear his throat but I kept my gaze down at my empty plate. I didn't realize that I had eaten it all during our conversation and in a way I was sad that dinner had finished.

"Well, I don't think I could eat another thing." Edward said, breaking the silence and I finally looked up to meet his gaze and he gave me a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded my head, not being able to speak just yet and stood from my seat.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back as he led me out of the restaurant pausing at the front to pay and then opened the door of his Volvo for me again.

The drive to my apartment was completely silent, as I was still too embarrassed to say anything.

When Edward pulled up in front of my building I just sat there looking out the window.

"Bella?" I looked over to him to see him piercing me with his gorgeous eyes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I think exactly the same thing about you" he told me and I smiled at him.

I leaned across my seat and gave him a kiss. It was short but sweet and when I pulled away Edward looked into my eyes with his smouldering ones and pulled me back in for another kiss. This kiss was filled with need and passion.

I unbuckled my seat belt and he pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I straddled him.

Sex in a car? I've never done that before but I would rather leave it for another occasion, because right now I want Edward upstairs and in my bed.

I undone his seat belt and leaned back.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Definitely" he said a bit breathlessly and I smiled as I grabbed his hand and opened the door.

We couldn't keep our hands off each other as we stumbled to my apartment door, the stairs were especially difficult.

It was all worth it once we got in side and into my bedroom.

Edward hovered over me and we started to take each others clothes off in between kisses.

When I was left in just my underwear and Edward just in his boxer we stopped and looked into each others eyes. His were smouldering with need and i'm pretty sure mine mirrored his.

"Edward" I whispered and I pulled him back down so his lips were pressed against mine again. I let my hands roam his body, caressing the lines of his well formed muscles until I reached the waist band of his boxers where I proceed to pull them down until they were completely removed.

Edwards hands moved around my body until he could successfully unclasp my bra and then proceeded to caress my breasts in such a loving and intimate way. I moaned and arched my back in pleasure and also an attempt to get closer to him.

I trailed my hands back down until I reached Edwards throbbing length and ran my hand over his length which emitted a shudder and a moan from Edward.

I quickened my pace and Edward stopped his ministrations on my chest and nuzzled his face into the connection of my shoulder and neck and moaned in pleasure.

"God Bella, I need you now!" he groaned into my neck and I shuddered at the feelings of his breath on my neck.

How could I deny him, after all I wanted the exact same thing.

I released him from my grasp and wrapped my legs around his waist where I proceeded to flip us over so I was straddling Edward lap while he laid back with his hands gripping my hips.

I kept my eyes on his as I slowly lowered myself on Edwards throbbing erection. Edward moaned and clutched my hips more tightly. I threw my head back in pleasure when he filled me completely.

I took a moment to rejoice in the feeling of Edward inside of me before I began to move.

Slowly at first but as the pressure built I rocked my body against Edwards faster and faster until it was almost painful, but in a pleasurable way.

My moans mixed with Edwards as we groaned in pleasure and in the midst of our passionate tumble Edwards hands glided up my stomach to roughly grip my breasts where he massaged them in a way that had me wanting more.

Edwards squeezes got rougher as I rocked my body faster and his hands fell back to my hips as I felt him explode within me. Edwards twitching member inside of me sent me over the edge and I reached my blinding climax.

I was still perched upon Edward as I finally came down from my high. I took a moment to catch my breath and then looked down to Edward who was staring at me intently while breathing unsteadily.

"Your amazing" he whispered and I smiled at him.

I got off of Edward and snuggled into his side as he put his arm around me so my head was resting on his chest.

"No, you are" I whispered back as I drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Ok I warned you that it would take forever but heres an update.**

**I'm not lying when I say reviews make me update quicker, because if you didn't review, this would still be a one shot.**

**I really want heaps of reviews for this story, other wise it might not continue.**

**Please review and in return I will give you an update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.**

* * *

I woke the next morning with a smile on my face still embraced in Edwards toned and warm arms that held me in a secure but comfortable embrace.

I looked up into his face and it was at this moment looking at his god like features that I truly realized what I got myself into. I just slept with my boss, for the second time, if that isn't a true indication of the wild slut within me than I don't know what is.

That's not all though, he is my boss, the man in charge. Did I truly have no idea of the implications that would uprise from my intimate reactions with the man that handled my page check.

I must be the most oblivious person on the planet, people don't sleep with their boss for simple reason of social suicide. Everyone and I mean everyone, will eventually find out about my sexual relations with Edward and they will automatically think it was a whole ploy to climb my way up the social and economic ladder.

Oh god, what have I got myself into?

The conversation last night that I had with Edward swirled around in my mind and it offered some comfort, some reassurance that this isn't just about sex, well not in his opinion anyway and definitely not in mine but the rest of society definitely wont think that way.

What is a woman in total lust to do?

The answer was obvious but definitely not preferable, this, whatever this was, with Edward, had to end. No more night or office rendezvous with Edward, no more perfect dinner dates that led to almost sex in the car and definite sex in my bed.

Oh god, my bed, mine.

I need to calm down, this conversation that I will have to have with Edward as soon as he awakes will have been definitely easier if he wasn't in my bed, covered in my sheets, resting his gorgeous head on my pillows, ah breathe.

He shifted, holding me slightly tighter not so it was uncomfortable but it actually made it harder to process the fact that I had to end whatever was going on.

Then another thought occurred to me, would our, Edward and myself, relationship turn into something strictly professional after this ends? It will be uncomfortable when interacting at the workplace when it happens I know that much but will their be more than unconformability? There is more than enough chemistry between the each us so will mind over matter really help in this matter?

It definitely be hard to keep my hands off Edward but it will be extremely more hard if Edward proves to be against the non sexual interaction rule that I will very shortly be enforcing.

Does this really need to be this hard? I need the money, to pay for a life for myself, I cant afford to get mixed up in a forbidden relationship with my boss that will no doubt, once it has been discovered, end in the loss of my job.

So it's settled than, I end this and I try with all my might to keep my hands off Edward.

That sounds relatively easy, but why do I get the feeling that its going to be much harder than it sounds?

Edward stirred again but this time his eyes fluttered open and when he saw me looking at him he gave me a smile that almost made me forget about my previous internal battle, almost.

"Hey" he said roughly which gave me a shiver, the roughness of his voice made me feel a little naughty but I slapped away the slut Bella and tried to catch my bearings.

"Hi" I said lightly.

"Are you hungry?" he must of took my lack of enthusiasm as a sign of hunger but I shook my head, I don't think I could eat right now.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you." I sat up, hopefully putting space between us would help clear my head a bit so I can sort out what I need to say and how I should word it.

I took a deep breath and looked at the wall ahead of me when I started to talk.

"Edward, you're my boss, your in charge and I don't want to jeopardize my employment by getting into anything with you. I need this job and I cant afford to loose it." I said it slowly, so I didn't have to repeat myself, it was hard enough to say the first time.

"Bella" Edward sat up next to me and took my hand in his and using his other hand he turn my head to face him but I still looked down, not being able to look in his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't jeopardize your employment either, i'm not going to fire you because I slept with you." he gave a small laugh as if he thought the idea ridiculous but I shook my head and looked up, I wanted to look into his eyes when I said this, then maybe he would understand.

"Its not you that i'm worried about Edward, I mean I am, but not about sacking me, but about what will happen if people find out-"

"They wont" he cut me off and I gave him a sceptical look.

"Everyone always finds out at some point Edward, but that's beside the point, this is social suicide, imagine what people will think and what they say when they look at me, the girl that slept with her boss to no doubt receive a pay rise and when they look at you, the guy that sleep with one of his workers to just take advantage of her" Edward opened his mouth to argue but I quickly continued at a faster pace.

"I'm not saying that your taking advantage of me Edward but that's what other people will be saying, and besides, I know your in charge but what about the other people that put their money into this business, they wouldn't want this happening." he didn't argue against me this time because he knew I had a point.

Edward opened and closed his mouth several times but had yet to say a word, I used this moment to close the conversation.

I raised my hand and cupped the side of his face and he looked at me.

"Its not that I didn't have fun." I small smile crossed my face.

"I had heaps of fun, Edward, but we cant keep doing this, so its best we quit while we are ahead, right?" I finished.

He frowned and I lowered my hand and sighed.

I looked down and wanted to look back up so could know what he was thinking by interpreting his facial expressions but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"If that's what you want." I heard him say lightly, as if it didn't matter to him.

I looked up in shock and I saw that his facial expression matched his tone, neutral, as if he really doesn't care.

"Yes" I coughed to clear my throat.

"Yes, that's what I want" I continued in a clearer voice, he nodded and I watched as he got up and put his clothes back on, it was if I was in a daze, a state of shock. I watched but did nothing.

When he finished getting dressed he turned back to me and slowly walked towards me, making me regret every word I had said to him this morning.

He leaned down and my heart fluttered, could it be more than sexual feelings I have towards Edward?

His lips lightly touched my forehead and it burned where they touched and when I thought he would pull away he leaned down so his lips lightly grazed my ear and I heard him mutter those words that would be the death of me.

"Your crazy if you think i'm giving up this easy." his voice was rough, sexy, smouldering and he left after kissing my cheek without a backwards glance.

I sat there, in shock and horny beyond belief.

Damn you Edward Cullen!

* * *

**Hi, um yeah this chapter is extremely short but I needed to give you guys something right?**

**I was looking for motivation so I looked though some of the old reviews you guys left back in the dinosaur age when I actually updated and wow, you guys are amazing!!! that's why I'm updating with a severely short chapter, as a small thanks!**

**Kate7711 xoxoxo**


End file.
